1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to hairpieces and wigs that may be sewn into a user's own hair.
2. Background Art
Currently existing wigs suffer from many drawbacks such as being made from scratchy or uncomfortable materials that cause irritation and itching of the wearer's scalp. Additionally, most wigs are attached to the wearer's head using clips, combs, or adhesives which do not adequately secure the wig and causes the wearer to feel as though the wig may slip off or become unintentionally detached.
Another option for those seeking to modify or enhance the look of their own, natural hair is the hair weave, in which wefts of artificial or real human hair are sewn to the user's head. This is traditionally a time consuming and expensive process as the wearer's own hair must be carefully braided or otherwise secured in rows and the entire head is then covered with a mesh or other material to create a surface to sew the wefts of hair to. The cost and time involved can be undesirable for users who are seeking versatility and cost-effectiveness in their hair enhancement option.